<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pendulum draws the line by Icarus_is_flyin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743186">Pendulum draws the line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_is_flyin/pseuds/Icarus_is_flyin'>Icarus_is_flyin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hesitation Marks [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, First Time, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, cause sociopath's love looks something like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_is_flyin/pseuds/Icarus_is_flyin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Черт возьми, да, он бы хотел, чтобы это был непрямой, мать его, поцелуй.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Death/War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hesitation Marks [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/793869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pendulum draws the line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>рус. Маятник рисует черту</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And all the people say</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You can't wake up, this is not a dream</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're part of a machine, you are not a human being</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Halsey - Gasoline</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>У этого неба нездоровый цвет, думает Радау.</p>
<p>Вроде бы привычно-серый, напополам облака со смогом, но с какой-то примешанной отравой, розовой душноватой гнильцой на излете. Мерзота, аж блевать тянет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он опускает голову на сложенные замком руки, изо рта сочится тонкая, длинная как жвачка струйка слюны.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В старых фильмах про кибер-пространство неимоверно пиздят, что скачки туда-сюда-обратно - это просто, как два пальца. Героя втягивает в разверзшийся портал - и вот он уже на той стороне, упакованный в латекс, вылизанный, как фотка из журнала, с торжествующей подсветкой неона со всех сторон.</p>
<p>Так вот, нихрена подобного.</p>
<p>Выход в сеть с прямого подключения - это зона вечной турбулентности, сраное вертиго, которое заставляет нервные синапсы биться в припадке. Мертвая петля в наивысшей точке, когда ты висишь кверх тормашками и молишься, чтобы твой подкативший к горлу желудок не вывалился нахер вниз.</p>
<p>Если бы он не был первопроходцем и технология встречалась бы на каждом шагу, то с любой продаваемой кроватью шла бы привинченная центрифуга, как для тренировки космонавтов. Имитатор перегрузок от 2 до 8 единиц, мать его.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но он не жалуется. Датастрим - это степень абсолютной свободы, его персональный электрически-синий рай. Рукотворный мирок импульсов и битов, созданный людьми, - и без людей вообще. Словно те заскучали и забросили его, или сделали ему, Радау, одолжение, и вымерли, а этот парадиз данных остался, предоставленный сам себе.</p>
<p>Он там как рыба в воде, в этом потоке. А что до мутоты в голове и глотке - ради такого можно и потерпеть.</p>
<p>Радау не пьёт, на дух алкоголь не выносит, но, наверное, это сродни похмелью от какого-нибудь крутого дорогущего пойла. Неизбежная плата, что-то типа того.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Боковым зрением отмечает Эллиота на горизонте, как маркер ставит. Длинный, ярко-рыжий и беспрецедентный маркер. Радау вытирает рот, заводит глаза к небу, цыкает сквозь зубы. По ходу, спокойно оклематься не дадут.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Привет, наш чудо-мальчик! - наиграно восклицает тот и плюхается рядом, - Не помешаю?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Помешаешь, - вяло огрызается Радау, - Съебись.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Эллиот ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вытягивает километровые ноги. Лыбится, навязчиво заглядывает в глаза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что нового во всемирной паутине? Тренды, бренды? Что котируется выше, терабиты или эксагерцы? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>У о’Клока - врожденно-дефективный инстинкт самосохранения. И СДВГ. В терминальной стадии.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Давай, не держи в себе, я по глазам вижу, что жаждешь поделиться, - елозя задом по скамейке, этот шут ощутимо пихает его в плечо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау закрывает глаза и медленно, со звуком выдыхает через нос.</p>
<p>По шкале от 1 до 10 рыжая чума бесит его примерно на семерочку. Учитывая, что средний уровень его раздражительности от человечества на единицу больше, - не так уж и сильно. Жужжание, конечно, навязчивое, но потерпеть можно, авось надоест и сам отвалится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Абстинентный синдром от Датастрима никак не хочет отпускать: мир вокруг покачивается, как лодка в предштормовом море, перед глазами, даже если закрыть, прыгают золотые мушки, голова гудит как древний трансформатор.</p>
<p>И его все ещё тошнит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Аллё, ты там как, в норме? Синенький какой-то весь, - в голосе Эллиота слышна - не обеспокоенность, нет. Скорее, любопытство. Жажда потыкать иглой в розетку вот с этой самой маньячной лыбой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- В норме, - бурчит Радау, борясь с подступающим к горлу комом, - Только блевануть охота от твоей довольной рожи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ведерко принести? - участливо предлагает рыжий, - Или, может, к ужину присоединишься? Есть стейки с кровью, устрицы, брусничный соус...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В следующую секунду он, взвыв, слетает со скамейки, приземляясь на стиснувшую бок руку. Радау потирает костяшки и кривится, глядя сверху вниз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Никто не лю-ю-юбит Эллиота, - плаксиво объявляет тот, поднимаясь и потирая ушибленное место. И, поразмыслив, припечатывает, - Уйду от вас.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Едкая кислота уже давит на корень языка, Радау усилием воли сглатывает.</p>
<p>Фыркает в ответ:</p>
<p>- Вот и вали.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Вот и свалю, - рыжий обиженно сопит, и, картинно подволакивая ногу, наконец оставляет Радау одного.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наблюдение: Симбионт бы мог нейтрализовать побочки, если бы не ушёл в оффлайн. По негласной договоренности после подключения они с Радау дают друг другу передышку, чтобы каждый зализал раны в своём углу. Как старые супруги разъезжаются на время отпуска, чтобы не разбить друг другу лица. Так что хоть охрипни - не доорешься; зато до утра никаких сочащихся ядом комментариев и песен АББЫ в голове на всю громкость. И то хлеб.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наблюдение: о’Клок обожает говорить о себе в третьем лице. Особенно то, что касается обид или похвал в адрес себя любимого.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кто бы мог подумать, но - Радау наблюдателен. С детства был, когда часами сидел в углу, зыркая злыми глазами по сторонам, и впитывал, впитывал, впитывал; бытность снайпером только обострила это. Пока ждёшь появления объекта, нужно держать в голове всю обстановку целиком, в динамике, фиксировать малейшие изменения, маркировать детали, способные на неё повлиять.</p>
<p>Так и с людьми: он подмечал их выражения лиц, жесты, какие-то индивидуальные особенности, - и загружал в голову, все скопом, не анализируя, только наклеивая именные ярлычки и складируя в бесконечную картотеку внутри головы.</p>
<p>Обновлял ее, пополняя данными, автоматически, даже не задумываясь толком над процессом. На выходе получались килотонны мусорной, лишней информации, но среди них нет-нет, да отыщется что-нибудь полезное. Что-то, что сыграет ему в руку, как подошедшая вовремя карта. Если знать, что цель - клаустрофоб, то к черту лифты, засаду лучше устраивать на техническом этаже или верхней площадке лестницы.</p>
<p>Никто не знает, когда и что может пригодиться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>После случившегося той далекой ночью - Радау невольно морщится, вспоминая, - приходится быть осмотрительнее раз в двадцать.</p>
<p>Ему все ещё чудятся взгляды в спину. Тихие смешки и обсасывания того, как он пришёл к Четвёртому с требованием его выебать и разнылся как девка, прекращающиеся сразу, как только он заходит в комнату. Хотя, сколько уже прошло, года полтора, больше?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тыльной стороной ладони он трёт глаза, пытаясь вернуть зрению четкость.</p>
<p>Жизнь та ещё сука, так и норовит подложить завёрнутую в яркую обертку свинью, а забывать собственные ошибки и моменты слабости для него и вовсе непозволительная роскошь.</p>
<p>Возможно, это все паранойя.</p>
<p>Шестое чувство наемника, идиосинкразия, как умно выразился бы док.</p>
<p>В командующем он уверен - точнее, уверен в его умении молчать. Тот умудряется даже синего как-то затыкать, вот так просто, одним движением мысли. Так что нет. Этот - не расскажет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Морская болезнь понемногу затихает, Радау медленно поднимается, разминая затёкшие ноги.</p>
<p>Шарит по карманам в поисках сигарет, находит смятую пачку. С сомнением принюхивается - от табачного духа вроде не мутит - прежде чем выбить одну и с наслаждением затянуться.</p>
<p>Пора валить обратно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>К его возвращению с ужином вроде покончили: по крайней мере на столе не теснятся полупустые коробки азиатской еды (про стейки и устриц Эллиот, разумеется, напиздел), только в воздухе ещё витает остаточный маслянистый дух жареных овощей.</p>
<p>В углу док, закинув ногу на ногу, что-то бегло набирает на голографическом экране. Судя по мелькающим по изнанке столбцам формул и графикам, вряд ли чатится, хотя хрен его разберёт.</p>
<p>Мелкий ковыряет кожуру апельсина, закусив от усердия губу. Почему нельзя было выбрать для своих симпатий фрукт попроще, для Радау загадка. Будь он травоядным, выбирал бы то, что не надо чистить - какое-нибудь яблоко там или помидор; хотя, глядя на то, как Два-ноль с упрямством бульдога расправляется с цитрусовым, можно постигнуть дзен.</p>
<p>Командующий - он скашивает глаза - со сложенными под подбородком ладонями и сонным взглядом уже в полушаге от Будды, но, заметив его, стряхивает расслабленность и выпрямляется.</p>
<p>Нет только...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Кофе! - дверь распахивается от пинка, в проем вдвигается холдер со стаканами, где-то наверху маячит рыжая макушка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вспомнишь солнце.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Это опять Старбакс.</p>
<p>Старбакс-долбаная-етить-ее-налево-лотерея. Не только потому, что сварить не бурду у них выходит один раз на миллион, нет.</p>
<p>Все дело в надписях.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>За кофе всегда ходит Эллиот.</p>
<p>Всегда - это после случая с доком, когда тот принёс стаканы пронумерованными и с постным лицом выслушивал потоки негодования. (Четвёртому тогда достался стакан с цифрой «5»).</p>
<p>Эллиот нравится всем баристам, независимо от пола, никогда ничего не путает, но чувство юмора у него явно с заводским браком.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Твой латте-маккиато со взбитыми сливками и двойной порцией кокосового сиропа, - он двигает стакан в его сторону.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау созерцает выведенный маркером со старательностью прилежного ученика «Революционный рулет». Многозначительно молчит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Чего? - о’Клок жмёт плечами, - Я просил «Рулетку революции», меня не расслышали.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ну-ну.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Перед носом командующего оказывается «2х2». Готическим шрифтом, со штриховкой, загогулинами и прочими финтифлюшками.</p>
<p>Он им приплачивает за художества, что ли?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вытянутый в сторону Два-ноль стакан (надпись «дитё» и воздушный шарик) Радау перехватывает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я же предупреждал - никакого кофе несовершеннолетним.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ой-ой-ой, а вот и сверхзаботливый старший братик подъехал, - кривится Эллиот и обиженно добавляет, - Помню я, ну. Там подогретое молоко.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау снимает крышку, вдумчиво нюхает. Сводит брови:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А хули тогда кофе пахнет? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Сироп это, кофейный сироп, господиии.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Со стороны Четвёртого раздаётся предупредительное покашливание. Эллиот осекается:</p>
<p>- Короче, быстро дал ребёнку его пойло, мне ещё остальных сирых, убогих и малоимущих осчастливливать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наконец он останавливается напротив дока и с елейным придыханием говорит:</p>
<p>- Тебе, любовь моя.</p>
<p>На стакане значится краткое и ёмкое «Хмырь».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Все-таки странные у них отношения, думает Радау, отхлебывая кофе. (Да, он действительно любит, когда сладко, сливочно и есть молочная пенка, и заставит зубами целовать бордюр того, кто рискнёт над этим смеяться).</p>
<p>Не потому, что они на дух друг друга не выносят, в этом как раз нет ничего удивительного.</p>
<p>Помнится, он и сам возненавидел дока с порога и приветствия, да и тому же рыжему от него до сих пор прилетает за слишком длинный и не к месту развязанный язык.</p>
<p>Главная странность в том, что несмотря на неиссякаемый поток взаимных подъебок, они на его памяти ни разу всерьёз не попытались друг друга убить. Понятно, что не выстрелом в висок и не ножом под рёбра - это не методы ни для одного из них.</p>
<p>Но хотя бы нейротоксин в тот же кофе, почему нет?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Глядя, как док, не морщась, заливает в себя горячую жидкость, а рыжий наблюдает с видом умиления, граничащего с садистской одержимостью, легко можно было бы предположить.</p>
<p>Но раз за разом, мысленно ставя на то, что этот раз уж точно будет фатальным, Радау проигрывает все до цента.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Может, это яд отсроченного действия, думал он поначалу. С пролонгированным эффектом, от двух недель и больше. Может, док втихую инсталлировал себе своё детище, и «Симбионт 2.1» молча делает свою работу, пока его отец-создатель самозабвенно травится надбавками к кофеину авторства «того самого» Эллиота о’Клока. А может, док просто извращенец-мазохист.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Или, может, там и в самом деле нет никакой отравы. И не было никогда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нет уж, думает он, этот ребус ему не под силу.</p>
<p>Все, что так или иначе касается чьих бы то ни было взаимоотношений, для него - за непроницаемыми чёрными шорами. В секторе слепой зоны, как у машины-большегруза.</p>
<p>Где-то за горизонтом событий. Его это никогда не волновало особо, он всегда жил без оглядки на других, но теперь приходится подстраиваться под их маленькую общность.</p>
<p>Вписываться в границы. Ком-му-ни-ци-ро-вать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вот только Радау - он как деталь лего посреди кусков паззла. Ни к кому не коннектится, хоть тресни.</p>
<p>И это уж точно не то, что его напрягает. Ему нормально быть ни к кому не кабельным. Ему нахрен не всралось все это ваше «общение».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>То ли от этих мыслей, то ли остаточным эхом от Датастрима, то ли потому что он с утра ничего не ел, к горлу снова начинает подкатывать. Он морщится, отставляя стакан в сторону. Ловит мельком прицельный взгляд командующего. Тело против воли передёргивает, и Радау пытается скрыть это за ленивым потягиванием.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сколько ещё времени должно пройти, прежде чем он привыкнет к этим взглядам. Можно ли в принципе к подобному привыкнуть?</p>
<p>Когда смотрят обычные, живые люди, в глазах считывается невербальный посыл, ну или какая-нибудь элементарная эмоция. Понять что-либо по взгляду Четвёртого невозможно.</p>
<p>Он просто, ну, смотрит.</p>
<p>Сканирует на каких-то своих частотах, просвечивает, как рентгеном. Разбивает на составляющие, раскручивает по винтикам и шестерёнкам, молекулам и атомам - и дробит, дробит их до бесконечности. Наверняка выносит для себя какие-то сводки и сведения, вроде координат положения объекта в пространстве, по трём осям и ещё отсечкой по временной шкале.</p>
<p>Радау не хочет в этом копаться, ему это не нужно, но, когда он ощущает взгляд командующего, становится не по себе. Неуютно. Как будто его разобрали и собрали обратно - и все за какую-то треть секунды. И оставили наедине с тщетными попытками понять, все ли осталось в нем по-прежнему или что-то все-таки изменилось.</p>
<p>Стремная хуйня.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау поводит плечами и поднимается. Лениво салютует собравшимся зажатым в руке полупустым стаканом.</p>
<p>Хватит с него на сегодня социальной жизни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Есть вещи, о которых они не говорят вслух.</p>
<p>Например, то, зачем Четвёртому обсуждать с ним детали текущей миссии или, как сегодня, подробности погружения в сеть.</p>
<p>Почему это обязательно делать по ночам и с глазу на глаз. Некоторые вещи нужно принимать как данность. Не требующую доказательств аксиому. Трансцендентное, мать его, явление, спасибо доку за очередной умный термин.</p>
<p>Радау принимает - и не задаёт вопросов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Окей, думает он, у каждого свои заскоки, почему бы у их командующего им не быть. К тому же, он так деликатно избегает темы той самой ночи, что Радау невольно начинает чувствовать себя в долгу, а он этого не любит. Так что его незаинтересованность - плата за незаинтересованность Четвёртого, баш на баш, ничего личного.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Командующий подтаскивает к себе кресло, садится, выжидательно складывает перед собой руки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я тебя слушаю, Дэмиен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау огрызается:</p>
<p>- Тебе не надоело, а? Слушай, если тебе так не нравится мое - он делает ударение - нынешнее имя, зови меня там, не знаю, 1710R. Это и то будет лучше слова на букву «Д».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Зачем, - Четвёртый по-птичьи наклоняет голову, - мне называть тебя так? Это больше похоже на имя машины. Ты - не машина, Дэмиен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау коротко взрыкивает и с силой трёт ладонями лицо.</p>
<p>Каждый раз - одна и та же долбаная песня. Одна и та же.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Так, ладно, хватит, проехали, - он нервно хлопает себя по карманам, достаёт пачку, слишком вдумчиво щёлкает зажигалкой, - Что ты хотел узнать?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Как прошло слежение.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Не слежение, не, - Радау машет зажженной сигаретой, огонёк мотыляется из стороны в сторону, выписывая неровные восьмерки, - До него ещё далеко. Я пока только осматривался. Типа, высовывал голову из воды, слушал отзвуки эфира. Этого козла разыскать сложнее, чем мы думали.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Вот как.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Угу, - мычит он, затягиваясь, - Ну, то есть понятно, что раз уж он - один из верхушки Иерихона, то не будет сиять этими сведениями в сети, как долбаный маяк. Тут в другом дело, - он прерывается, чтобы выпустить струю дыма.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- И в чем же? - вежливо интересуется Четвёртый.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- В том, что его сетевой след неправильный какой-то. Не такой, как нужно. В нем как будто какая-то ошибка изначально заложена, что ли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На лице командующего написана усиленная работа мысли. Затем он хмурится:</p>
<p>- Я не понимаю, - и поднимает на него обезоруживающий взгляд, - Извини.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау на мгновение давится никотиновым вдохом. Эта тотальная открытость, даже беззащитность - как откровение какое-то. Внезапная, как мина-растяжка посреди людной улицы - осознаёшь, только когда напорешься и подорвёшься.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он прокашливается, пытаясь игнорировать пробежавшую по спине дрожь.</p>
<p>Как же, черт подери, жаль, что это нельзя списать на статику синего.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Короче, - голос ещё хрипит, - Если в двух словах. Хотя... - он с сомнением косится на Четвёртого, - Стоит начать с азов. Ты в курсе про ген-код?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ген-код... - тот шевелит губами, беззвучно прокатывая термин во рту, явно искренне пытается осмыслить, - Это как-то связано с ДНК? Биоинженерия?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Почти, но не совсем. Это даже не полноценный ген, так, лишняя хромосома. Универсальный нано-бот. Он содержится в любом куске сэндвича, что ты ешь. В каждом глотке воды, что ты пьёшь. В синтезо-органических удобрениях для почвы и в той химозе, которой очищают Мировой Океан и остатки ледников. В материнском молоке. Он повсюду. И ему, ген-коду, достаточно попасть в организм лишь однажды - и оп, он уже растворился в крови и встроился в твою цепочку. Считай, на тебя нацепили ошейник со «следилкой», фонариками и прочей гремящей поеботой. Мол, кушай, не обляпайся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В расширившихся глазах командующего флуоресцентно горит изумление напополам с ужасом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- И вы... Вы, люди, добровольно позволяете это с собой сотворить?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А что, есть другие варианты? Типа, с рождения не жрать и не пить, а ещё лучше - в утробе перегрызть собственную пуповину? - в ответ скалится Радау, потом, видя чужую беспомощность, выдыхает, смягчая голос, - Да расслабься ты. Все привыкли. Это - нынешняя норма жизни. Обыденность, понимаешь? И ты не знаешь, под каким соусом это подаётся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нет, - отрицательно качает опущенной головой Четвёртый, - Не знаю.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау разводит перед лицом ладони, щурясь, когда дым попадает в глаза:</p>
<p>- Ген-код дает возможность доступа в Сеть для всех и каждого. С любого устройства. Пожизненно. Бесплатно, - его пальцы смыкаются, обнимая невидимую сферу, - Весь мир в твоих руках. Классная сказочка, правда?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Некоторое время они молчат: командующий ощутимо подавлен («серьезно, он был не в курсе?..»), Радау терзает фильтр и бессильно злится. Впрочем, как всегда при упоминании его подконтрольности, пусть уже и мнимой. Но злится, если честно, вполсилы, больше по инерции, по привычке; и без подпитки гневом это чувство быстро затухает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Затёкшую правую ногу начинает покалывать. Он водружает ее лодыжкой на колено левой, поудобнее перехватывает сигарету. Продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Короче. Любой человек, стоит ему хоть однажды появиться в Сети - купить какую-нибудь херню, вякнуть в анонимном треде - намертво в ней отпечатывается. Иногда, - Радау легко стучит по столу пальцем, - даже одного случайного щелчка по всплывающему окну бывает достаточно. Он оставляет после себя - да, трижды закодированные, но - пароли, логины, явки, координаты точек входа. Это и есть сетевой след. Чем больше ты взаимодействуешь с сетью, тем основательнее следишь. Эти отпечатки, привет ген-коду, индивидуальны, поэтому обычно протрассировать след до источника не составляет труда. Но, - он снова затягивается, - Не в этом случае.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- И что же отличается? - осторожно спрашивает командующий.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау хмурится, прикусывая губу:</p>
<p>- Вот этого я и не пойму. Не знаю. Что-то. Дурное ощущение от этого всего. Как будто его след размножило. Вместо одной дороги до конечного пункта даже не лабиринт, а какое-то сраное взаимоисключающее перекрестие. Множество линий, множество источников. И это не фейковые входы и не дубли, а какая-то неведомая хрень.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Возможно ли будет вам с Симбионтом отследить все его... - Четвёртый задумывается, шевелит губами, подбирая непривычное ему слово, - подключения?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау неопределенно пожимает плечами:</p>
<p>- С синим - возможно. Не обещаю, но попробуем, - он замолкает, а потом с тихой яростью все-таки выдаёт, - Бесит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Командующий вопросительно поднимает брови, Радау в ответ рвано дергает рукой с сигаретой, дотлевшей почти до фильтра:</p>
<p>- Да вот это вот все. Я привык, что я один, но и цель тоже одна, понимаешь? Типа диалог, убийца-жертва. А тут, допустим - допустим! - нас будет двое, считая синтетику, а целей - хреннилиард, и все в разных концах Сети. И нет, виртуальные копии не помогут, для каждого коннекта нужен анализ, чтобы понять, живое оно или цифровой муляж, а для анализа нужен интеллект. Которых, - он выразительно стучит указательным пальцем по лбу, - тут всего лишь два.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Два разума в одной голове - это много, Дэмиен. У некоторых нет и одного.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сигарета застывает у кромки губ, Радау округляет глаза. Смотрит на мягкую улыбку Четвертого и ошарашенно хмыкает:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Это ты сейчас типа пошутил, что ли?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тот склоняет голову и эхом повторяет:</p>
<p>- Типа пошутил, - и, внезапно отодвигая кресло, встаёт.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Э, ты куда? - Радау невольно подскакивает вслед за ним.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Уже поздно, но нужно поесть. Иначе сил на завтра не будет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- В каком смысле - поесть. Ты ж не ешь. Ничего кроме кофе и святого духа, или чем ты там питаешься.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Командующий пропускает шпильку мимо ушей, в глазах та же улыбка, что была на его лице минуту назад:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты не успел на ужин, помнишь? Дождись меня и, пожалуйста, - он смотрит внимательно и прямо, - Постарайся не заснуть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Разумеется, Радау засыпает.</p>
<p>Он бы, может, и хотел соврать, что ждать пришлось слишком долго, - но нет.</p>
<p>Вымотанный серфингом по Датастриму, он бесславно отрубился прямо сидя, стоило командующему выйти за дверь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Его сон - что-то вроде режима сохранения энергии. Крепкий настолько, что не разбудит даже Эллиот, подорвавший рядом склад с пиротехникой, но вместе с тем чуткий, вплоть до улавливания колебаний воздуха рядом с ухом. До «чёрного экрана» и радиотишины его выключает только когда вокруг абсолютно безопасно.</p>
<p>То есть, считай, никогда.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Просыпается он тоже мгновенно, не размениваясь на зевки, сразу начиная цифровать обстановку. Щурится в темноту, принюхивается. Фокусирует взгляд в левом нижнем углу, где на изнанке склеры загораются голубые цифры (с приветом от синего, Радау всегда знает, который час, даже если не хочет). 3:15.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он в тех же псевдо-армейских штанах и боксерке, что и был, но почему-то разутый. Радау неосознанно шевелит пальцами ног под взявшимся откуда-то одеялом. Медленно сжимает и разжимает правую руку. Куда делись его ботинки и главное - почему?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Без ночного зрения (был бы ещё один привет, если бы не вынужденный оффлайн) окружающее пространство обрисовывается условными мазками и контурами. Точно не гостиная, где они с командующим разговаривали, эта комната меньше и обставлена скромнее. Деревянный стол с придвинутым стулом, узкий комод, отвратительная громоздкая гостиничная люстра, эта хрень, на которой он сейчас лежит. Задумчиво потыкав пальцем ткань, Радау вспоминает - футон.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он в комнате Четвёртого?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Отвечая на его мысли, из противоположного угла доносится тихий всхлип.</p>
<p>Радау хмурится.</p>
<p>Вытягивает ноги, босыми ступнями ощущая гуляющий внизу сквозняк, откидывает тонкое одеяло и поднимается.</p>
<p>Тихо приближается к источнику разбудившего его звука.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Разметавшись по расстеленному на полу пальто, командующий тихо скулит. Губы закушены, сведенные к переносице брови пробурили глубокую продольную морщину на лбу. Веки плотно зажмурены, но глазные яблоки за ними мечутся из стороны в сторону как шарик в пинг-понге.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Лицо Радау мрачнеет.</p>
<p>Чужие кошмары - не тот саундтрек, под который он мечтал просыпаться.</p>
<p>(По мнению синего, он бы предпочёл «Dancing queen».)</p>
<p>И что в этом случае делают-то? Вроде бы, будить нельзя. Или - стоп, это разве не лунатизма касается? Спеть колыбельную, языком поцокать?..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нет, стойте... Прошу вас, достаточно...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Так точно, думает Радау, достаточно.</p>
<p>Он опускается на колени, стискивает вспотевшими ладонями плечи Четвёртого, облепленные футболкой, и встряхивает. Потом ещё раз, сильнее.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Проснись. Эй. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>И вот сейчас он очень, очень надеется, что его голос не дрожит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Командующий распахивает глаза, в них - ни единой искры. Только поземка серого, стылого страха. Смазанно ведёт взглядом по лицу Радау, словно видит его впервые в жизни, и в живот ухает чем-то тяжёлым и горьким. В темной глубине зрачка одна минутная цифра сменяет другую.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Дэмиен?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау понимает, что задержал дыхание, сцеживает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Послушно кивает:</p>
<p>- Дэмиен, Дэмиен, - и с усилием разжимает пальцы на мокрой насквозь чужой футболке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я... - голос Четвёртого ещё более хриплый, чем обычно, даже в темноте видно, что он избегает его взгляда, - Прости. Тебе не стоило этого видеть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Стоило, не стоило, какая теперь уж в жопу разница.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они молчат.</p>
<p>Радау терпит.</p>
<p>Слушает, как командующий пытается выровнять дыхание, ждёт, пока тишина не начинает выдавливать ему барабанные перепонки. Потом начинает шарить по карманам, достаёт сигареты.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Покурим?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Четвёртый качает головой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Покурим, - кивает Радау и чиркает зажигалкой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В зеленоватом пламени игнитора лицо командующего напоминает забальзамированного утопленника - если, конечно, предположить, что они бывают такими хмурыми и усталыми. Радау прищуривается, затягиваясь, - и протягивает руку с сигаретой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- На.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Но я не... Дэмиен, я ведь не курю.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нет, вот конкретно сейчас ты - куришь, - раздражается Радау, - Потому что я так сказал, потому что это хорошее успокоительное и потому что док у нас дальше по коридору, а я что-то сомневаюсь в твоём желании идти к нему на приём. Так что бери и не выделывайся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Хорошо, - он чувствует, как пальцы Четвёртого неуверенно вытягивают сигарету, - Только не злись, пожалуйста.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау удовлетворенно фыркает и устраивается рядом поудобнее, скрещивая ноги. Кусает губы, наконец решается спросить:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- И часто такое?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Четвёртый молчит. Сухо потрескивает на вдохе сигарета.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Почти всегда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Мм.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Сплю поэтому редко.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- То есть... - Радау чувствует, что лезет в обвешанную предупреждениями запретную зону, но сейчас для него разряд в тысячи вольт предпочтительнее молчания, - Ты, типа, сны видишь? Совсем как люди?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Но - почему? Почему ему, Радау, важно, чтобы не было тишины? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Потому что молчание - это смерть?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Командующий размыкает губы:</p>
<p>- Да. Пожалуй, в каком-то смысле так и есть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Это ответ на который из вопросов - произнесённый или невысказанный?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Он у него в голове? Вновь, как тогда? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау силится осознать, но не преуспевает. В голове какой-то сумбур. Сделав короткий, будто украденный вдох, командующий выпускает облако дыма.</p>
<p>Вздыхает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Что он там видит?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я хочу быть откровенным, Дэмиен. Можно?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На шею Радау словно опускается ледяная ладонь.</p>
<p>Даже нет, не ладонь - щупальца. Мокрые, скользкие. Мерзкие.</p>
<p>Давят, пригибая его голову к полу, ощупывают присосками выступы позвонков. Дойдя до седьмого, останавливаются.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он любит ясность и правду, заточенную до лезвия, к себе и про себя в том числе, - но сейчас он не уверен, что готов ее услышать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, - голос вздрагивает, он сглатывает слюну, - Говори.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я терял многих, кто был со мной связан. Тех, кого я вёл за собой, кто подчинялся моим приказам. Они шли за мной в пламя - раз за разом, безоговорочно, без сомнений. Но почему-то вернулся только я.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- У тебя были на попечении другие? Кто-то раньше нашей группы?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Они были мне братьями, Дэмиен. Все они.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау добился своего, он услышал правду, другую правду. Дышать не становится легче.</p>
<p>И призрачные щупы не исчезают.</p>
<p>Напротив, усиливают хватку, кольцом оборачиваются вокруг горла.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я... Был командующим легионом. Когда-то очень давно. Это тяжелая ноша. И расплата за потери и ошибки, как видишь, меня не оставляет. Но... Такова была Воля Отца.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Это херовая воля, если ее нельзя оспорить. И явно очень херовый отец.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Темнота напротив мягко улыбается губами Четвёртого:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- В ваших верованиях у него тысячи имён. Все верны и неверны одинаково. Но все религии сходятся в одном: Его Воля - Абсолют.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Мрак, - резюмирует Радау. Ему претит теологическая тема, но, - Расскажи, как там, наверху. Есть жирные купидоны в подгузниках? Вы поете типа хоралы, или как они там называются?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сбоку раздаётся приглушённый звук, его характер непонятен. Спустя мгновение доходит: зажав рот ладонью, Четвёртый пытается задавить кашлем смешок. Или он и в самом деле поперхнулся дымом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Возможно, но я о них не слышал. Там есть Врата. Размер их для человеческого понимания недостижим. Они цвета золота, гордые, величественные; колонны окрашиваются малиновым, когда на них падает закатное солнце.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Голос у командующего размеренный и тихий, словно он ставит точку после каждого слова; его присутствие действует странно, но умиротворяюще.</p>
<p>Хват иллюзорных щупалец слабеет, они истончаются, тают, пока наконец не сливаются с темнотой.</p>
<p>Радау закрывает глаза и чувствует, что начинает соскальзывать обратно в сон.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>А потом его губ касается что-то прохладное и влажное, он бездумно приоткрывает рот, это очень похоже на...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дрёма моментально слетает. Волоски на загривке встают дыбом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наклонившийся к нему Четвёртый выглядит извиняющимся, держа у его рта сигарету, развёрнутую фильтром:</p>
<p>- Я ведь говорил, что не умею курить. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау неосознанно прихватывает ее губами, делает рваный вдох.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Он только что подумал, что командующий его поцелует?</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>В голове что-то еле слышно, но навязчиво и постоянно звенит. Как при контузии.</p>
<p>Фильтр влажный, как будто до этого его кто-то долго мусолил во рту.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Нет, стоп. Он ждал этого?..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Серьезно? Как можно за несколько минут так изнасиловать сигарету? - произносит его рот.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Теперь Четвёртый выглядит слегка ошарашенным. Радау испытывает то же самое, но без приставки «слегка».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тем временем, его язык продолжает самовольно складывать слова в предложения:</p>
<p>- Она же вся мокрая, ты ее как держал вообще? - его губы ощупывают бумажные выступы и впадины, - Зубами, что ли?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я не умею курить, - глупо повторяет командующий. Исходящее от него смущение имеет уже вполне физическую плотность.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Радау его понимает - и не понимает одновременно. Кажется, у него отнимаются ноги.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Она была у него во рту. А теперь ее держу я. Своим ртом.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Звон в голове усиливается и звучит уже как гонг. Как призыв к отступлению.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тело Радау поднимается, как будто невидимый кукловод сверху натягивает лески. Руки стряхивают со штанов невидимые пылинки. Его горло вибрирует, когда произносит:</p>
<p>- Ладно, пойду к себе, а то засиделся я что-то. Спасибо за компанию.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Деревянные ноги, гулко топая, сами несут его к выходу. Он никогда бы не подумал, насколько крутой у него автопилот.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Руки конвульсивно подергиваются, приходится уцепиться одной за дверной косяк, а вторую, стиснутую в кулак, засунуть в карман. Он чувствует, как ногти впиваются в ладонь.</p>
<p>- До утра, комманданте.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>За спиной ему чудится какой-то судорожный вдох со стороны Четвертого. Тот откашливается:</p>
<p>- До утра, Дэмиен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Автопилота хватает ровно до границы комнаты. Захлопнув дверь, Радау сползает по ней спиной. Закрывает глаза. Внутри черепа, разбивая его стенки, бьется рефреном: «какого-хрена-какого-хрена-какого-хрена-это-блять-было».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Непрямой поцелуй.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он с силой зажмуривается до разноцветных мушек. Рукам становится холодно, а низу живота - дискомфортно-жарко. Он чувствует прилившую к лицу кровь и, хоть никто не видит, прячет его в согнутых коленях. Забытая сигарета - вернее, ее догоревший огарок, - падает на пол, в паре сантиметров от босой ступни.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Черт возьми, да, он бы хотел, чтобы это был непрямой, мать его, поцелуй.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re vulnerable, you’re vulnerable</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You are not a robot</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re lovable, so lovable</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you’re just troubled</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Marina and the Diamonds - I Am Not a Robot</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>